simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Total Drama: Christmas - Episódio 1: Ho ho howwwnnnaawnnn gemidão de natal kkkkkkkkk
|próximo_episódio = Xo xo, tá congelante }} Ho ho howwwnnnaawnnn gemidão de natal kkkkkkkkk é o primeiro episódio de Total Drama: Christmas. A vencedora do episódio foi Blaze Yoshida, e os eliminados foram Edward Waldorf e Ella Torres. Sinopse A adicionar Episódio *Música natalina e neve caindo* Karol (cantando): Então é natal... E o que aconteceu? Quatro temporadas, de um flop foi o que deu... Tivemos o Matt, macho winner ele foi. Recusou estar no TD X p fuder c a Blaze no Hawaii! Ella: Ei isso não rimou! Karol: fodase. Depois teve a Ella! Vagabunda e loira! Foi obviamente comprado! Já que o dono dela era o escritor! Em seguida a Gabiiii, lenda simpática! Eles esperavam a barraqueira! Mas receberam a paz!!!!!! Na ultima que rolooou... Ninguém esperoooou... Que o Write uzbek seria o vencedooooooooooooooooooooor! TODO MUNDO VAI- Cast completo do Total drama cantando: ENTÃO É NATAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Karol: CHEGA! *Aplausos do público* LOCAL: Ilha Glacial Pinguim: Éh! Um trenó chega voando e atropela o pinguim. Ella: Ora ora ora... Olha quem voltou! *cri cri* Ella: hmkk 320px|center|thumb|— OI GALERA, VOLTEI!!!! Na real nem sei o que ta rolando pq eu JA GANHEI mas fodase, depois que eu ganhei o TDX ganhei mais de 400000000 seguidores no instagram! Amo meus Ellers!!! Ella: Ué, onde que eu to porra? MENDIGÃO VOCÊ TROUXE A GENTE P LUGAR ERRADO! Mendigão voa com o trenó. Ella: Que fdp! Eu tô congelando!!!!!!!!!!!! *5 minutos depois* O trenó chega mais uma vez, atropelando dois pinguins. Ella: TÁ ZUANDO!!!!!!!!!!! Lizzha: Ho ho ho ho, ela foi, voltou, foi de novo, e estou de volta! Ella: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 320px|center|thumb|— Olha quem voltou, olha quem voltou? Eu mesma, Lizzha Thomps que fiquei no TOP 3 em todas as temporadas que participei! Dessa vez vou ganhar! Ella: AMIGA!!! Lizzha: AMOOOOOOOO!!! 320px|left|thumb|— A Lizzha ficou muito gostosa nesse look natalino! 320px|right|thumb|— Porque essa vagabunda tá aqui? Que ódio, ela já venceu. Espero que seja devorada por um urso polar :) Lizzha: Ai amiga senti tanto sua falta!! Ella: Eu também! *5 minutos depois* O trenó atropela uma colônia de pinguins. Kátia: Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso, pois eu tenho um encontro com o comando estelar! 320px|center|thumb|— Eai meus aliens, eu sou a Kátia, obviamente favorita dos fãs, Blaze who? Fui abduzida no Total Drama: Extreme e agora governo três sistemas solares diferentes! Quem precisa desse reality idiota? Inclusive encontrei um sistema totalmente novo, que tem uma sociedade retardada igual esses adolescentes inúteis que se inscrevem p participar de reality show. Conversei com a Karol e, quem sabe, um Total Drama: Galaxy? Kátia: EAI SUAS GOSTOSAS!!!!!!!! Ella: chegou a sapatão. Kátia: sai fora oxigenada! Ella: garota????????????? Lizzha: Eai bucetuda Kátia: Pepecuda!!! Lizzha e Kátia se beijam. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu conversei com o Phil, ele não se importa se eu beijar outros participantes do reality. Não que ele mande em mim, afinal, eu sou CLARAMENTE o homem na nossa relação. Beijo Phill, espero que quando eu voltar a janta esteja pronta! Os pinguins começam a chorar quando o trenó se aproxima de novo. Edward: Feliz natal galera! Ella: Olha! É um dos duendes do papai noel! Lizzha: A ROUPA KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 320px|center|thumb|— Ei gente! Daddy's home. Voltei DE NOVO! Agora eu vou vencer pqp n aguento mais voltar pra esse caralho. Kátia: Oi Edward. Edward: Kátia. Kátia e Edward começam a se beijar. 320px|center|thumb|— Tudo normal por enquanto. Lizzha: Eai pinto pequeno! Edward: Eai braço de 10 metros! Lizzha: PERFEITO PRA SOCAR A SUA CARA QUER VER? Edward: Quero ver! Pinguim: ACABE COM ESSE SOFRIMENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaze: Hm, a ilha ta diferente. *Blaze começa a jogar no seu Switch* 320px|center|thumb|— É... Tô de volta, o Matt acabou fazendo a gente ser expulso do hotel que estávamos e tal... Acho que ele tava roubando as toalhas, enfim, to sem falar com ele desde o ocorrido. Mas não terminamos, isso rolou ontem. Blaze: Eai gente? Edward: Oi mo tudo bem?? Blaze: Mais ou menos. Eu e Matt fomos expulsos do hotel, disseram que ele estava roubando toalhas. Lizzha: old que ele é um fedorento!!!!!!!! *5 minutos depois* Pinguim bebê: MAMAE? CADE VOCE!!!!???????? Matt: O winner original voltou!!!!! Todos: :o 320px|center|thumb|— A minha coroa já ta ficando velha, vou levar uma segunda para casa. Matt: Ei, Blaze. Blaze: Ah... Oi Matt. Matt e Blaze ficam se agarrando e beijando. 320px|center|thumb|— SÓ EU NÃO VOU BEIJAR NINGUÉM????? Mendigão quebra vários ovos de pinguins para fazer omelete. Roger: Ei. Ella: Acho que tô molhada. Lizzha: Também. Kátia: Também. Edward: Também. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu sou o Roger. E é isso eu acho. Ella pula em Roger. Ella: Mds você ta cada vez mais gostoso! Ella beija Roger. 320px|left|thumb|— Pronto. 320px|right|thumb|— Meu DEUS QUE GAROTA FORÇADA! Lizzha: PISOU AMIGA!!!!!!!!!! 320px|left|thumb|— Esse programa é basicamente um Xvideos no horário nobre. 320px|right|thumb|— Como ele sabe da existencia do Xvideos? Hm... Mendigão reaparece e joga um saco de presentes. Roberto: VOOOOOOLTEEEEEI!!!!!!!!!!! Todos ignoram Roberto e começam a se beijar. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu sou o Roberto, e fui indicado a esquecível do ano, legal que eu fui o primeiro a vencer um desafio nesse programa hmkk. E vou vencer esse reality. Roberto: Eai galera! Tudo bem com vocês? Que saudade que eu tava de todos! Todos: Hm... Lizzha: Ro... AHHHH ROGÉRIO kkkk esse cara é demais, me dá um abraço!!!! Roberto: É ROBERTO! 320px|center|thumb|— Eu tentei. Edward: Gente, vocês perceberam que TODOS do Total Drama: Over the TOP estão aqui??? Ella: AVA!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt: Cade a Karol??? Mendigão joga uma televisão na neve, que liga imediatamente. Lizzha: Falando no demônio... Karol (NA TV): OHHH CARALHO, CADE VOCES???? PQP MENDIGAO TU É MUITO BURROKKKKKKKKKKKKK EU MANDEI VCS TRAZE ELES P ILHA WAWANAKA PORRA CES TAO ONDE? NA ILHA GLACIAL? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK AI MDS FODASE, VOU FICAR AQUI FUDENDO COM ESSES MACHOS SUPER GOSTOSOES COM 1KM DE ROLA E VCS SE VIREM AI COM OS DESAFIO Q EU VOU MANDANDO XAU!!!!!!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Ela não mudou NADA! Blaze: Tá, e agora? Ella: Não sei vocês, mas eu vou ligar para os meus advogados! Kátia: Eu to com frio porra, onde que a gente vai dormir??????????? Mendigão pega o celular de Ella e enfia na calça. A TV liga de novo. Karol: Ok viados, sapatões e pessoas normais. Esse é o Total Drama: Christmas! Um especial de quatro episódios com o elenco original da franquia Total Drama! Nesse especial o vencedor vai ser coroados Rei do Natal, ou rainha fodase. 320px|left|thumb|— Já ganhei! 320px|right|thumb|— Coitada. 320px|left|thumb|— PARA DE VER MEUS CONFESSIONÁRIOS! 320px|right|thumb|— *babando, olha pra câmera, esconde a foto do Roger correndo* kk Karol: OK PUTAS VAMO LA PRO PRIMEIRO DESAFIO QUE VAI SER ALGO INEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDITO PRA UM PRIMEIRO ep de Total Drama!!!!!!!! Uma corrida! Kátia: Uau... Edward: Inovou toda more. Karol: nekkkkkkkkkkkkkaiai mds enfim, como vai ser essa corrida? vo explicar agora espia só! O gelo se quebrou e os ovo dessas mamãe pinguim foi junto, e elas tão sofrendo pra cacete. O gelo ta laaaaa longe, então vocês vão ter que correr pelo gelo escorregadio e depois pular na água congelante LOTADA de orcas e ursos polares, pegar um ovo e voltar. O primeiro que devolver um ovo pra mamãe vence o desafio, e os últimos vão sair. ENTENDERAM? Todos: SIM! 320px|left|thumb|— Vou vencer! 320px|right|thumb|— Já sinto o cheiro da coroa... ou é do couro? 320px|center|thumb|— *beijando os músculos* Karol: Em seus lugares. Preparar. JÁ! Karol dá um tiro que, por algum motivo, atravessa a TV???????? E os campistas começam a correr, Blaze consegue passar pelo gelo com facilidade, diferente de Ella que cai assim que pisa nele, atrapalhando Edward que estava logo atrás. Matt, Blaze, Roberto e Lizzha pulam na água. Roberto fica congelado e afunda na água, Blaze continua na liderança. Lizzha começa a socar os ursos polares na cara e passa na frente de Blaze. Kátia faz carinho em uma orca que a ajuda a assumir a liderança. Blaze, Lizzha e Kátia já pegaram seus ovos e correm de volta, Kátia sobe na Orca e Lizzha obriga o urso a carrega-la, Blaze nada rapidamente. Matt pega seu ovo seguido por Roberto que descongelou. Ella acaba de pular na água e começa a chorar. 320px|left|thumb|— Chorei porque ela tava gelada!! 320px|right|thumb|— ESTAMOS NO ÁRTICO SUA VADIA PUTA!! Roger pega seu ovo seguido por Ella e Edward. Perto da linha de chegada estão Kátia, Lizzha e Blaze... E quem chega primeiro é... #BLAZE #Lizzha #Kátia #Roberto #Matt #Roger #Edward #Ella Karol: CABO PORRAaaaaaaaaaaaa Blaze ganhou o desafio! Além de 10.000 reais falsos, pq eu n vou dar dinheiro p vcs 320px|center|thumb|— AMO!! Karol: Ella e Edward, vocês dois tao fora! Edward: QUE? Ella: Oi???? Cade a votação??? Karol: Eu n falei nada de votação porra pqp vcs n presta atenção em NADA! Eu disse que os últimos que chegassem iam sair. 320px|center|thumb|— Bom, ao menos eu não fui a PRIMEIRA PRIMEIRA eliminada, né? Karol: Foi sim querida, o Edward chegou primeiro que você, ou seja, você foi a primeira eliminada DE NOVO KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Ella: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward: Que cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! Karol: subam naquele pedaço de gelo ali. Ella: Legal que ela fala como se tivesse aqui com a gente. Edward: Né. Mendigão quebra o gelo, fazendo Ella e Edward irem embora. Matt: Pra onde eles vão? Karol: sei la, até o próximo episódio! xaau!!!!!!!!!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Finalmente a vagabunda foi embora. *5 horas depois* LOCAL: Meio do nada no oceano Ella: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Christmas